Malaikat Namikaze Naruto
by Namikaze Bolt
Summary: Dahulu kala ada sosok malaikat kepercayaan tuhan yang menghentikan great war dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatannya yang berupa menghilangkan kekuatan lawannya


Chapter 1

Dahulu kala saat terjadi perang Great War ada sosok malaikat yang menghentikan great war dia dengan kekuatannya mampu menghentikan great war dengan mudah karena memiliki kekuatan yang dianugerahi kami-sama langsung

Dia menghentikan great war dengan cara menghapus semua kekuatan ketiga fraksi selama satu bulan oleh karena itu semua fraksi mau tidak mau harus kembali kedunia meraka masing – masing

Malaikat yang menghentikan great war itu adalah Malaikat Namikaze Naruto memiliki 20 sayap putih yang indah rambut pirang jabrik keemasan dan memiliki jambang memiliki mata biru sapphire dan tubuh tegap

Dia malaikat yang tidak terikat peraturan apapun dia juga tidak tinggal di surga dia tinggal bersama kami-sama di tempat yang disebut Arsy tempat itu berada di atas surga tertinggi yang bahkan tidak bisa dicapai oleh malaikat yang memimpin surga yaitu sang seraph sendiri karena tempat itu sangat besar

"**Naruto**" panggil kami-sama

"ada apa kami-sama" jawab naruto

"**setelah tugas yang kau selesaikan yaitu menghentikan great war sudah selesai dan kau akan kuberikan tugas lagi dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama**" ucap kami-sama

"tugas apakah itu kami-sama" tanya naruto

"**kau harus turun kedunia manusia dan mejaga kedamaian sementara yang kau buat**" ucap kami-sama

"apa kedamaian yang kubuat hanya sementara kami-sama" tanya naruto

"**ya kedamaian yang kau buat hanya sementara dan aku ingin kau menjaga kedamaian yang kau buat sampai datang kedamaian yang sejati nantinya**" ucap kami-sama

"baiklah kami-sama" jawab naruto

**Time Skip 100 tahun kemudian**

Di sebuah rumah di kota kuoh

Kring…..kring…...kring

Sebuah tangan langsung mematikan jam weeker yang berbunyi

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto sosok malaikat yang dulu pernah menghentikan great war dengan mudah

"sudah jam 6 tenyata masih ada sisa waktu satu jam setengah lagi untuk masuk akademi lebih baik aku mandi dan membuat sarapan" ucap naruto sambil mengambil handuk yang tergantung di drpan kamar mandi lalu memasuki kamar mandi

20 menit kemudian naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililit di pinggang dan menuju ke lemari dan mengambil seragam kuoh akademi

Setelah memakai seragam naruto kemudian kedapur untuk membuat sarapan setelah itu dia makan dengan tenang

"masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum masuk akademi sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang" ucap naruto kemudian mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan lalu berangkat dengan jalan kaki karena jarak apartemen naruto dan akademi kuoh Cuma berjalan 10 menit sudah sampai

Setelah sampai di gerbang akademi kuoh di masuk langsung menjadi tatapan seluruh siswi perempuan disana karena mereka melihat salah satu senpai yang tampan

"kyaaa naruto-senpai keren"

"kyaaa naruto-senpai tampan"

"Kyaa naruto-senpai sangat menggairahkan"

Hal itu hanya ditanggapi naruto hanya dengan senyumannya karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari – harinya mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari seluruh siswi di kuoh akademi

"kyaa ada rias one-sama dan akeno-one sama juga"

Dan ada 2 orang lewat di hadapan naruto yaitu rias dan akeno dan mereka berpapasan naruto hanya memberikan senyumannya kepada merekan dan meninggalkan meraka yang hanya merona merah di kedua pipinya

Saat ini sedang istirahat dan naruto sekarang sedang di atap sekolah sambil tiduran memandang awan yang bergerak pelan dan itu menurutnya sangat indah

"kami-sama dunia ini memang sangat tenang dan damai tapi sayang perdamaian ini hanya bersifat sementara" ucap naruto

"sangat di sayangkan memang dunia yang tenang dan damai ini hanya bersifat sementara" ucap seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakang naruto

"kenapa kamu ada disini sirzech" tanya naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena dia sudah tau dari tekanan kekuatan yang dipancarkan sirzech

"aku hanya ingin minta tolong kepada anda naruto-sama" ucap sirzech

"jangan terlalu formal kepadaku sirzech dan kau ingin meminta tolong apa padaku" tanya naruto

"baiklah begini naruto aku ingin kau menggagalkan pernikahan adikku di underworld nanti malam apa kau bisa naruto" tanya sirzech

"kenapa kau ingin menggagalkan pernikahan adikmu itu sirzech" tanya naruto kebingungan karena sirzech ingin mengacaukan pernikahan adikknya sendiri apa itu tidak gila coba

"karena adikku menolak pernikahan itu karena dia kalah dalam rating game dan dia tidak mau menikah dengan iblis berdarah murni yang sombong" ucap sirzech santai

"dan kenapa kau ingin yang menggagalkan pernikahan adikmu adalah aku sirzech tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa nanti akan ada kekacauan di underworld karena sosok malaikat datang ke underworld dan bertarung dengan iblis berdarah murni" tanya naruto sambil memandangi awan di langit

"karena aku ingin kau mengajari iblis berdarah murni itu tata krama karena hanya kau yang cocok untuk mengajarinya karena rating game hanya akalan saja untuk mengajari tata krama salah satu iblis muda berdarah murni dan kau tenang saja aku akan mengatasi masalah yang terahir itu dengan mudah" jawab sirzech sambil menyeriangi

"baiklah kalau begitu aku nanti akan datang" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"baikalah naruto nanti malam aku tunggu dikediamanku dan kalau begitu aku pergi dulu naruto masih ada banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan di underworld" ucap sirzech

"ahh iya baiklah" jawab naruto dan melihat sirzech berteleport dan menghilang ke underworld

**Time Skip**

Underworld

Disebuah mansion telah diadakan pesta pernikahan besar dan para tamu yang memakai baju formal dan di tengah tempat itu terdapat orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang bertampang playboy

"para iblis sekalian kuperkenalkan calon istriku yaitu Rias Gremory" ucap raiser

Setelah raiser mengucapkan itu tiba – tiba ada sihir teleportasi muncul di samping raiser dan dari lingkaran teleportasi itu keluar rias yang mengenakan gaun putih dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah rias tampak anggun menggunakan gaun itu

Sementara ditempat para maou saat raiser berbicara tiba – tiba ada kilat putih dan menampilkan sosok naruto mengenakan t-shirt putih dibalut jaket tanpa lengan berhoodie berwarna putih juga dan bawahan jelana jeans hitam dan mengenakan sepatu kats berwarna putih hitam

"halo semuanya apa kabar kalian" tanya naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa sosok malaikat memang mudah tersenyum

"Na na naruto-sama" keget semua maou yang ada disana karena kedatangan malaikat terkuat dan tertinggi derajatnya dan yang menghentikan great war di masa lalu dengan mudah

"a a apa yang anda lakukan disini naruto-sama" tanya salah satu maou yaitu ajuka beelzebub

"santai saja ajuka jangan gugup begitu aku disini hanya karena undangan sirzech yang mengundangku karena untuk menggagalkan pernikahan adiknya malam itu dan jangan menggunakan bahasa formalitas padaku" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum dan melihat semua maou

"apa itu benar sirzech" tanya serafall leviathan

"iya itu benar aku yang mengundang naruto kesini untuk menggagalkan pernikahan rias karena hanya dia yang sanggup mengajari raiser tata krama yang sesungguhnya" jawab sirzech sambil tersenyum

"hahhh kalau begitu terserahmu sajalah sirzech tanggung resikonya sendiri kalau ada kekacauan" ucap falbium asmodeus

"sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan sirzech" tanya naruto

"tuggulah sebentar naruto sampai raiser selesai bicara dulu naruto" ucap sirzech sambil menyeriangi

"hah baiklah" jawab naruto

**Time Skip **

Beberapa menit kemudian

Saat raiser akan memasukkan cincin ke tangan rias sebuah suara menginterupsi meraka dan yang menginterupsi meraka adalah sang maou Lucifer

"tidak secepat itu raiser-kun kau menikahi adikku karena rating game kemarin aku anggap tidak adil karena rias belum berpengalaman dalam rating game dan belum mempunyai pierrage yang lengkap sedangkan kau sudah banyak pengalaman dan mempunyai budak yang lengkap maka dari itu kau akan kuberikan satu tes lagi kalau kau bisa melewati tes ini kau boleh memiliki rias sepenuhnya" ucap sirzech panjang lebar sambil menyeriangi di akhir kalimat

"tes apa yang akan anda berikan kepad saya Lucifer-sama" jawab raiser arogan

"kau harus bisa mengalahkan seorang yang aku pilih dan kalau kau bisa menang darinya kau bisa memiliki rias sepenuhnya" ucap sirzech tambah menyeriangi agak lebar

"siapapun orangnya pasti akan aku kalahkan dengan mudah" jawab raiser arogan dan malah tambah sombong akan kekuatannya tanpa tau siapa yang akan dilawannya kali ini

Sementara di tempat para maou

"dia sombong dan arogan sekali ya ternyata lebih dari yang aku bayangkan mungkin aku akan mengajarinya apa itu rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya kepadanya supaya dia tau tata krama" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya seperti sosok malaikat pada umumnya yang biasa tersenyum ramah

"kau benar naruto tapi jangan menghajarnya dengan serius kalau tidak dia tidak bisa apa – apa kalau menghadapimu" jawab ajuka yang hanya bisa komentar melihat rencana gila sirzech yang meminta bantuan menggagalkan pernikahan adiknya

"iya naru-tan jangan sampai serius menghadapinya nanti dia kenapa – napa" ucap nada childish yaitu serafal

"kalau aku terserahmu saja naruto meskipun kau membunuhnya tetapi itu mustahil tetap tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu saat ini" ucap falbium dengan nada malas

"hah mana mungkin aku membunuhnya falbi aku tidak mungkin membununya dan aku tidak akan pernah membunuh kau tahu kalau membunuh itu dosa besarkan" ucap naruto sambil ceramah gak jelas

"iya iya naruto aku tahu itu" jawab falbium agak ngantuk

Kembali lagi ke tengan ruangan

"kalau begitu siapa yang akan aku lawan" ucap raiser arogan lagi

"keluarlah Namikaze Naruto" ucap sirzech sambil berteriak

Sementara semua iblis tua yang pernah mengikuti great war shock mendengar nama Namikaze Naruto siapa yang tidak tau Namikaze Naruto dikalangan para iblis tua sosok malaikat yang pernah menghentikan great war dengan mudahnya dan menghapus kekuatan mereka dalam kurun waktu satu bulan

Tiba – tiba di tengah ruangan muncul kilat putih dan memunculkan sosok pria berambut pirang tegap

"jadi manusia ini yang akan menjadi lawanku sirzech-sama" ucap raiser arogan sambil melihat naruto yang bersikap santai sambil tersenyum karena raiser tidak tau siapa naruto yang sebenarnya jadi raiser berani menghina naruto

"jangan gegabah raiser kau tidak tau siapa orang yang kau lawan itu" ucap kepala clan phenek yaitu ayah raiser sendiri yang sudah pucat pasi melihat seseorang yang akan dilawan raiser

"kenapa begitu tou-sama dia hanya manusia lemah" jawab raiser bingung melihat tingkah ayanhnya yang pucat pasi melihat naruto

"kau tidak tau siapa sosok yang kau lawan itu raiser dia adalah malaikat kepercayaan-nya dan memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menghentikan great war dengan mudah" jawab ayah raiser yang melihat naruto ketakutan

'a…a..aapa dia malaikat tetepi kenapa aku tidak merasakan tekanan kekuatanya meskipun setitikpun apa dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar' batin raiser sambil mengobservasi naruto

"hai raiser-kun apa kabar" sapa naruto kepada raiser ramah dan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada raiser

"cih apa benar kau malaikat kepercayaan-nya" tanya raiser agak mulai ketakutan melihat sosok naruto yang merupakan malaikat kepercayaan-nya

"iya aku adlah malaikat kepercayaanya memangnya kenapa" tanya naruto sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu apa buktinya" tanya raiser lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

"baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan sayapku karena kalau aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya nanti akan ada hal yang sangat – sangat merepotkan sekali kau tahu"jawab naruto

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan raiser tiba – tiba naruto seperti orang kegatelan dan tiba – tiba di punggung naruto muncul 20 sayap malaikay yang sangat besar melebihi sayap michael sang seraphim sendiri dan itu membuat semua iblis disitu terkaget khususnya para iblis muda

"si si siapa kau sebenarnya ke kenapa sayapmu ada 10 pasang sayap" ucap raiser tergagap ketakutan

"sudah kubilang kan kalau aku adalah malaikat" jawab naruto agak frustasi

"baiklah sekarang Grafia transfer mereka berdua ke arena yang sudah disiapkan" ucap sirzech secara tiba – tiba

Dan sekarang naruto dan raiser sudah di dalam arena raiser sekarang malah takut terhadap naruto karena tau identitasnya yang sesungguhnya

"terima ini" ucap raiser menciptakan bola api sebesar rumah dan melemparkanya kepada naruto

Ketika hampir mencapai naruto kira – kira berjarak 1 meter naruto mengucapkan sesuatu

"erase" ucap naruto dan tiba – tiba bola api yang dilemparkan raiser kepada naruto langsung menghilang tanpa bekas

'a a aapa bola apiku yang kubuat susah payah hilang dengan mudah itu tidak mungkin' batin raiser ketakutan

"sekarang giliranku raiser" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lalu naruto mengucapkan satu kata dan mengangkat tangannya ke raiser

"erase" dan tiba – tiba raiser menghilang dari arena karena dikirim naruto ke kehampaan dan naruto langsung menghilang dari arena dan muncul di tempat semula yaitu di tengah ruangan

"naruto kemana raiser" ucap sirzech kebingungan

"dia kukirim ke kehampaan" ucap naruto polos sambil tersenyum

"haahh kembalikan dia naruto kasihan dia kau kirim ke kehampaan dia pasti sedang ketakutan" ucap sirzech agak pasrah

"baiklah kalau itu maumu sirzech" jawab naruto tersenyum

"create" lalu tiba – tiba muncul raiser yang pingsan di samping naruto

"hahh masak hanya sebentar sudah pingsan segitu aja sudah sombong akan kekuatan kau seharusnya kau tidak patus sombong akan kearogananmu itu" ucap naruto

Rias POV

'ternyata naruto-kun adalah malaikat pengikut setia-nya berarti sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk memilikinya lagi apa mungkin dia akan menerimaku yang seorang iblis ini' batin rias miris dengan nasibnya yang malang

'tapi kalau belum dicoba tidak akan ada yang tau kan jadi aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu naruto-kun

Rias POV End

Setelah itu naruto berpamitan kepada semuanya dan kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur karena sudah jam 3 pagi

TBC


End file.
